1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to medical devices and more particularly to an improved bite block for an endotracheal tube and to an assembly incorporating the bite block and endotrachial tube.
2. Prior Art
Various devices have been proposed to prevent a patient's teeth from clamping down on an endotracheal tube, thus pinching the tube and restricting or entirely cutting off the flow of oxygen or air to the patient's lungs through the endotracheal tube. Many trauma victims of motor vehicle accidents and the like suffer neurological impairment. One result is a tendency to clamp down and bite into an endotracheal tube inserted in the victim's mouth. Reduction of the flow of air or oxygen to such a patient in an emergency situation may critically impair chances for the patient's recovery.
Moreover, the patient may bite hard enough to rupture the pilot balloon which is normally disposed in the endotracheal tube to seal the tube and thereby assure a closed system with air or oxygen being supplied to the patient's lungs in an adequate but controlled amount. When the balloon is ruptured, oxygen or air can leak around the tube causing inadequate ventilation and possible hypoxemia. If this occurs, it is then necessary to replace the endotracheal tube in order to reacquire the necessary closed ventilation system.
One endotracheal tube bite block known in the art is that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,667 to Magnussen. The Magneussen bite block comprises a hard inner tube and a softer outer tube secured to the upper end of the inner tube. Such bite block has several drawbacks, including inadequate means for securing the bite block to the exterior of an endotracheal tube. Moreover, the bite block is relatively expensive to manufacture, since it must be fabricated of materials of two separate flexibilities which must be assembled together. The lower end of the tube is squared off or slightly tapered and difficult to secure to an endotracheal tube by tape or the like.
Various other bite blocks are known in the art but generally are complicated in design and difficult and costly to make and/or difficult to assemble and connect to an endotracheal tube.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved type of endotracheal tube bite block which is simple in design, easy to make and use, inexpensive and readily and securely attachable to an endotracheal tube in various ways, depending on the particular protocol required. There is also a need for an improved assembly of the bite block and endotrachial tube.